Winning her over
by Gumball Finn Mordecai FTW
Summary: This is a Marlton/Misty Fanfiction. It takes place between the Tranzit and Die Riese maps. ok. Marlton wants to win Misty over but when the zombie apocalypse took over he now has a very small chance that could happen. With the help of his new ghost friend, will he win her over? (Needs Ideas and Pictures)
1. The Meeting

**Here in this world, there used to be cheers and delight and no worries until an Evil German Doctor named Edward Richtofen made a deadly virus called Element 115. to make the element he had to make some sacrifices but that's enough sadness for one chapter. The Element, When in contact, turns people into a hungry demon who feels no pain. The Doctor thinks he can control these new forms of man by being their creator, he was wrong. soon the virus spread and covered almost all of the earth. Edward then turned to Plan B. He then gathered some survivors who fit his new plan suitingly. Before Plan B was executed, He had to get a few key components. so the group was sent on what seemed like a wild goose chase. afterwards they were off to Area 51 in Nevada, where they were sent to the moon through a Teleporter. Then when the plan was complete, he had sent 3 Missiles crashing towards Earth and had all control of the undead, and left the other 3 of his comrades for dead on the moon. So then The new found Leader of the zombies look towards the new Earth and gathered some survivors lead them to fight against the never ending undead. And if they die, The Doctor revived them to fight again. So those survivors are his little play thingies. And those survivors... are in Green run, America. **_C__amera zooms in to a burnt town where the survivors are in a tight spot._

* * *

"Four guys, four guns, almost out of ammo, I kinda knew this is how I die." said a man in his Forties with blonde hair/mustache and glasses as he took down a zombie with a special combat device called Galvaknuckles. "Kinda knew?" said an old black man while killing zombies with the War Machine Grenade Launcher. "What? thought of another way?" said the blonde man. "No i was saying that you should knew Stu!" "Shut yer yaps and keep killing! one of these Gut Gobblers got to have a nuke." said a young lady with a plaid shirt mowing through zombies with a S12 shotgun. A few zombies were standing behind her about to strike, but then in an instant a bullet ran through all of their heads. That came from a dark haired man with glasses carrying a Barrett 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle. "Nice shot Marly! said the lady. "It's Marlton, and watch your back next time Misty." The woman named Misty said "Sure whatever." Then she 360 Scatterblasted the surrounding zombies with her shotgun( in style). The group then find themselves to be surrounded. "Oh boy this is it Russ." said the man named Stuhlinger. The old man named Russman said" yup maybe." Misty shot a couple with her shotgun and bashed a few with her Galvaknuckles and 'Kaboom!' she hit a Nuke! "Kablooey!" She said. In an instant all the zombies died. "Woo we survived, good thing i knew we would live." said Stuhlinger. Everyone looked at Stu. "Really Stuhlinger really." said Marlton. "Well i'm gonna find the Mystery Box if that's okay with every one." They all agreed. and just in the nick of time, The group herd a honk sound. "And here comes the bus." said Marlton. The bus then stopped in front of them. The door opened and they saw a Robotic Figure driving the bus. "Welcome please have a seat. Thank you for-" "Yea yea save the crap T.E.D.D." said Stuhlinger. The robot known as T.E.D.D. raised is fingerless hand. Russman chuckled a bit "I think he just flipped you off." Stuhlinger growled at T.E.D.D. They got in the bus, and then they took off. As the bus drove off Marlton couldn't help but think over what happened just a minute ago. How they almost died was just... Haunting. He hadn't gotten to achieve the things he wanted to do in life. He then looked at Misty. It's amazing how effective she could be at shotguns. And combine that with her looks is just ... Wow. Marlton figured out that every breath you take could be your last so he tried to talk to her. He tapped her shoulder. She looked at him. "What is it Marl?" she said. Marlton opened his mouth to say something, but he just couldn't say it. "Nothing." he said. She shrugged and said "Okay". 'Dammit what is wrong with me?' Marlton thought. 'Is it because I look bad?' Marlton sighed. When the bus stopped and the door opened, Russman's the first one out. " Ooh I need to go to the bathroom hey Stu lend me one of those electrical things, the door's locked again!" "Coming." Stu said. As they were doing their own business, Marlton heard a bit raspy yet tough voice, "Marly." At first he was confused "huh?" he said. The voice was heard again. "Hello I'm right here." Marlton looked to his left-nothing to his right-also nothing 'Where could he be?' A can was thrown at him. "Hey dumbass over here!" Marlton saw the can hit his head and shuffled his 50. Cal in the direction where the can was thrown at. "Where are you!" The voice replied" Oh yeah you can't see me. hold on" After a brief moment, a dim- yet sharp figure appeared. He looked like a 1940 U.S. Army Marine with a buzz cut and Army gear and Hiking boots to match. Marlton looked at the Marine in Awe. "Woah. Hey guys-" "Dude, don't bother, only you can see me." Marlton said "oh... so are you a ghost?" "Well yeah what'd you think I was? You know what, don't answer that question. I'm here to help you." the ghost said. "Help me?" Marlton said. "Help me with what?" "To get you a girl of course!" the ghost said. "How did you- never mind. Anyways who are you?" Marlton asked. "Well funny you should ask. I'm Tank Dempsey!"

* * *

Ok that is all hope u likey and hope for another chapter!


	2. The Bad-Ass

**Hey guys it's Gumball Finn Mordecai FTW here and I have uptated a new chapter here and to eel3234, if you haven't looked at my uptated chapter you should. Okay here is the next chapter in Marlton's and Dempsey's story.**

* * *

"I'm Tank Dempsey!" the ghost said as he closed his eyes and held his arms wide like he was streching. There was a big pause since the ghost was keeping that same posture. "Umm... What are you doing" said Marlton completely confused. Dempsey opened his eyes and looked around for a minute and said" Oh... well ya look at that, you can turn invisible but ya can't summon a couble of ghost chicks and magically make a flashing light stand showing my name... Being a ghost sucks!" "Umm... okay not needed but okay so are you going to help me?" said Marlton. "huh?" "you know with my.. girl problem?" "oh yeah. Anyways ya can't get a girl. Y'know why?" He said as he got close to Marlton. "Uh because i- wait- i don't know" He said as he lowers his head in defeat. Dempsey bonks him on the head even though he can't hurt him. "Because you're a damn lame turtle that's what!" "Huh?" "It's a couple of phrases i hooked up. Anyways 'lame' means you're not really awesome; turtle means you're shy and dumb and hadn't met the outside world too much. Hell, I can even tell by looking at you and that's the sad part. And damn means-what can I tell you-you suck." Marlton took this in. "hmm.. well I don't think this really helps me." Dempsey sighs "It means you need to look more of a zombie ass-kicker than anyone else." Marlton rubbed his chin. "Alright when do we start?" Dempsey looked over Marlton "Right about now." He said as the rest of the Green Run group came over. Russman was carrying something. "Hey guys where've ya been you were gone like forever?" Said Marlton trying to act cool. "Old Russman's got somethin' to tell you." Misty said. "Tell him Russ." Russman started. " Anyways since Stu took the only stall there I to take a leak somewhere else. I found this hole and I did my buisiness." "You know I don't think this helps us." Said Marlton. "Ah shut it! Anyways.." Said Stuhlinger lecturing Russman forward. "Anyways I found this neat looking rock and I thought you could put some of those bookwormin' skills of yous or whatever to use for a change." Marlton remembered what That ghost marine said 'be awesome'. Marlton took the stone from Russman's hand and added a few pieces of rock and started to juggle while saying stuff about space and it's components. When he got to talk about Explosives he tossed the meteorite into the wndow of the Bus Depot. When the rock hit the floor, it sparked a big firey explosion proving Marlton's Theory of explosives. The group said "Woah..." "Gotta tell you kid, you were a bit okay to start out but you need to do something else. Something bigger." Dempsey said to Marlton. "Well what else?" He said. The rest of the group was confused(like wut did he just say or something like that). "I don't know I'm usually a quick thinker when there's something that makes it cool, Right now, I can't really find anything." Marlton thought about it for a moment and said" Hey guys, I think we should go to the town." "What for?" said Misty. "To umm.. ah find a piece of the Jet Gun!" The group agreed with nods. "I can use a Jet Gun after what happened last time." She said looking at Stu for reasons unknown(not really). "OK let's get on da bus!" Misty hollered.

* * *

When they went to Town, more zombies approached thier direction. "'hmph' and I almost thought they're all gone..Almost." Said Misty as she reloaded her S12. As the bus stopped they went out. "Dude now's your chance." Dempsey said to Marlton. Marlton agreed and equipped his HAMR LMG. He took a deep breath and headed out of the bus and away from the group yelling "COME GET SOME!" and other rants. Most of the zombies heard his call and headed toward him. "What the hell is he doing? Misty said as he also heard his call. "Probably commiting suicide, just let him." Stu said as he capped a crawler with his B23R. "Besides he's doing us a favor, I'm almost out." "No one asked you Stupidger." Misty commented. Meanwhile Marlton was killing zombies at the Juggernog room practically mowing them down with his HAMR. "TAKE THIS AND TAKE THAT!" he said as he was killing them all with gun and knife alike. "Huh... oh we **need** him... oh I thought you were bluffing...oh ok yeah we need to save him." Said Stu during his recent conversation wih Dr. Rictofen who is recently in his head at the moment. "Keep going sir that's an order GO GO GO!" Dempsey yelled as Marlton's being a bad ass. "Go out like a Tank!" "What?" Marlton said as he run out of room to fight. "Throw your grenades out THAT'S AN ORDER!" Marlton did what he said, threw his Semtex grenades and dolphin dived out of the building before it exploded in a firey inferno! "Phewey that was a good damn show right there for a Book Worm!" Russman Laughed and applauded since what Marlton had killed were pretty much the last of them. Marlton looked up at Misty expecting to see her happy face. But boy was he wrong. "Uh-oh."Whispered Marlton as Misty picked him up and pushed him into a wall. "Marly what the hell were you thinking! you would've gotten yourself killed!"Misty said angrily. "But I didn't." "Ooh that's a good one." Said Dempsey. Misty looked at him for a while and then she sighed and said "Whatever I don't give a shit anymore." as she let go of Marlton and walked off. "Anyways that. Was. Awesome! I could've done better though." "Yeah I bet you would. But I kinda fell a bit dumb. I think I worried her." "Ah don't let that crap get into your head like that. That makes you less of a butt kicker I'm sure she liked what you did, a little worried, but other than that she's fine." Dempsey said as he put his hand on Marlton's shoulder. "You know what, I think you're right." "Hey guys" said Misty. the group looked toward her wielding a Jet Gun. "You guys need this right?" she said. "uh.. yeah we do." said Stu. "Follow me." He said as he went into the bus. The rest of the group looked at each other and decided to follow him.


	3. The Travel(Need Idea)

**Hello and this Chapter 3 in my pretty cool story but right now i'm stuck I'm now requesting new ideas that could reflect on the story and forward. Sorry for the long break. You know school starting and stuff... yeah and i'm still looking for a pic for my story so if you have a good photo, bring it to me via PM. So you know the drill just bring me an Idea and a picture to go along with the story and we'll see what'll come next.**


End file.
